


The Very First Time

by MikeOksout69



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: Affection, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, Hiding, Love, Mutual Masturbation, Public Nudity, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeOksout69/pseuds/MikeOksout69
Summary: Raz and Lili decide to have a competition of bravery in the GPC, and what happens next is something they'll remember for the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Razputin Aquato/Lili Zanotto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	The Very First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to experiment with what the moment Raz and Lili first "did it" would be like. I had a lot of fun writing this and hope you enjoy. If Underage grosses you out (because you aren't a freak like I am :P) turn back now. The rest of you, have a blast!

"Alright, on the count of three, we both drop the towels." The little girl with red hair in pigtails spoke, a determined look on her face betrayed by the slight nervous crack in her voice.

"3, 2... 1!"

In the cramped, dead silent solitude of the Geodesic Psychoisolation Chamber, the clumsy flap of a pair of towels hitting the soft leather floor felt like a thunderous echo. Even in the dim light of the glowsticks they brought, the two hotblooded children could make out every detail of each other's naked bodies. Lili saw her boyfriends smooth, hairless, barely pubescent form in all of its yellow glory, all the way from his stubby toes to his dark purple hair. His slender, athletic build achieved by years of circus performance resulted in a lean, clean cut body that had just a hint of muscle, even at his tiny size. His small cock stood erect and twitching as Lili's eyes were locked onto it in awe.

Just the same, Raz could make out every detail of Lili's body too. Her smooth, pale skin had an almost angelic quality to it as the dim light seemed to reflect off it. Her slim, long legs were skillfully crafted by years of running, hiking and climbing. Her supple chest was just starting to bud, giving her petite a-cup breasts adorned with willowy, bright pink nipples. She was pretty thin, but Raz could see the subtle curve to her torso and waist, and how her hips were jutting out slightly. She had the baseline for what would eventually become an hourglass figure as she grew older. A small, barely visible patch of peach fuzz adorned her pubic region just above her puffy vulva and pink clit.

Their thoughts were racing, but thanks to the psychokinetic-deprivation waves of the archaic structure they were in, their telekinetic powers were suppressed. Neither one had any idea what was going through the other one's mind. This exacerbated the already sky-high silent tension of the situation.

Lili couldn't believe Raz didn't chicken out. Raz couldn't believe Lili didn't cheat, and that this wasn't a prank. They were both together. Naked. In the same room. Eyes locked on each other. The world seemed to move in slow motion as the pair stared at each other like deer caught in headlights, their breath heavy with anxiety and their legs trembling.

"Wow, you..." Lili struggled to get the words out, crossing her arms just below her chest as to not block her breasts, fearing that Raz would admonish her for wimping out. "Yoooou actually did it, huh?"  
"Y-yeah." Raz stumbled, struggling desperately to resist the urge to cover himself, keel over and sob like a baby in embarrassment. "W-well, we agreed, right? I show you mine, you show me your's?"  
"Yeah, we, uh... we sure did it." Lili's entire face was bright red, perfectly matching Raz's own visage.

"So... now what?" Lili pondered aloud.

A tense, brief silence overtook the pair. Their eyes darted around aimlessly around the dismally lit metal chamber. Every single second of silence felt like hours as the two struggled to come up with something, anything to say.

"M-m-maybe we should..." Raz stammered. "Turn around?"  
Lili stared blankly.  
"So we, uh, can see each other's..." Raz trailed off. "Butts?"

Lili gulped. Her face formed itself into a crooked, nervous smile as tiny beads of sweat trickled down from her forehead. "O-okay, hotshot." Lili quipped, struggling to keep her voice from cracking. "You're really that horny, aren't 'ya? Well, l-let's do it!"

Lili turned around and lifted up her heels, making a pseudo-ballerina pose as she did her best to push her butt outward. Raz held back a gasp as he laid his eyes on her smooth, plump rump. The subtle curve of her hips was even more apparent now. She looked so... womanly. So developed. So perfect.

"Oh! Right!" Raz uttered. Never one to flake on a deal, he quickly turned around and stood in the same feminine, elegant pose Lili had made, standing on his tip-toes, perching his shoulders and doing his best super model impression for his girlfriend. Years of acrobatic training made getting into position a breeze, and he seemed to do it even more gracefully than Lili did.

"God. Damn." Lili thought, biting her lower lip and fighting back tears of joy as she stared at Raz's yellow butt cheeks. His rear was puffy and stout, just like her's. Yeah there was just a slight hint of tone and form to them, like perfectly crafted little throat pillows.

"Your ass is fucking amazing, oh my god!" Lili blurted out in a loud, clumsy run-on sentence. She plopped back down on her heels and covered her hands with her face. She began to groan and shamefully muttered "sorry" through her hands.  
"Oh! That's okay!" Raz quickly comforted her. "I like the compliment! Really! You're allowed to like my butt."

"and, uh, if you want to..." Raz muttered as he twiddled his thumbs. "You can touch it."

Lili lifted her head up from her hands and turned to face Raz, who was looking back at her. Her eyes were as big as dinner plates, and her lower lip was trembling. She took a single, unsteady step in Raz's direction. Cautiously, she took another, then another, and in the blink of an eye she was almost running towards him.

Lili nearly tackled the frightened boy as she jumped on him, gripping him tightly in her arms as hard as she could and fighting back a sob as her hands began to rub all over his chest and stomach. Her face buried itself into his shoulder, she started to plant light, soft kisses on his neck. Raz quivered and moaned as he felt her lips and fingers all over him, senting vibrations all through his body.

Raz squirmed around in her arms for a bit, enjoying her touch. A little voice in the back of his head was telling him he needed to tell her to slow down a bit, to not do anything rash or make a mistake. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her to stop, and he didn't want to.

Raz turned around, shuffling around in Lili's arms as she aimlessly pawed at his body, feeling his warm flesh. He wrapped his arms around her and let his hands slide all over her naked back, squirming and shifting just to feel more of her body. They began to trade light kisses, pecking each other on the cheeks, neck and lips.

Those smaller kisses eventually gave way to a passionate, open mouth kiss. Tounges clashed, lips quivered and spines tingled as they smooched each other like hungry dogs. There was no thought behind it, no goal, just overwhelming lust leading into intimacy.

Lili reached both her hands down and squeezed Raz's butt. Each hand squishing a cheek delicately, enjoying the softness. Raz, not to be outdone, placed on hand on Lili's ass and another hand on her breast, rubbing and squeezing gently. He admired how good it felt for his hand to feel her budding breasts and the little bump of her nipple.

"We might be going too far..." Lili breathed out in a hush as she pulled her mouth away from Raz's lips.  
"Mmm-hmmm..." Raz mumbled as he began to suckle on her neck.  
"We might get in trouble, make a mistake..." Lili said between a slow, low moan and a few tiny squeals.  
"Mmmm..." Raz opined as he moved down to Lili's shoulder and began to lick it tenderly, causing her to release a pleasured sigh.  
"But I don't give a shit, do you?" Lili reasoned.  
"Hell naw." Raz grumbled. "I'm horny."  
The pair giggled.

Lili moaned deeply as she pressed her body against Raz's. His erect, trembling cock pressed firmly against her mons. A soft, pillowy surface for his penis to rest on. Her smooth skin slid against Raz's member. The subtle motions of her body made his cock twitch and squirm.

They shared another kiss, and the two found their hands wandering off by themselves. Raz rubbed all up and down her back, his little fingers twitching helplessly as they slid across her soft, smooth skin. One of his hands gently slid over onto her stomach and began softly caressing her around the belly button. Then, it started to go even lower.

Raz's fingers glided down and Lili's pussy. She let out a muffled groan as he placed two fingers over her opening, and his thumb softly pressed itself against her clit. He began to slowly slip his fingers up and down as he ever-so-gingerly flicked his thumb across her clitoris. Lili began to huff as she rubbed her cheek against Raz's shoulder.

"Ooooh, that's nice, Raz." She complimented. "Where did you learn how to do that?"  
"Google." He replied.

Lili delighted in the nimble flicking and rubbing Raz was doing. She decided she wanted to return the favor. She reached down without hesitation and grabbed the shaft of Raz's cock. She began to pump her hand over it, trying her best to go as softly and smoothly as Raz was. Judging by the way Raz's voice cracked as he let out a breathy, high-pitched moan like a hentai girl, she was doing a great job.

The two started to feel more hot, more excited. Without a single thought, they started speeding up. Their hands trembling as Raz dipped his fingers deep inside Lili's pussy and she rubbed his cock all the way from the base to the tip. Their motions grew faster, more tense. It crawled from a cautious pace to an ordinary one, and kept escalating. Before long, Raz was thrusting his fingers and and forth rapidly as he flicked Lili's clit, and Lili was rubbing Raz's cock as vigioursly as she could.

At the same time, their knees began to buckle. Precum and pussy juice began to hastily leak out onto the floor. The two shared a hard, intense open-mouth kiss. Without even realizing it, they had already given up on standing and clumsily crashed down to the leather floor. Raz was mounted over Lili in the missionary position, his cock resting against her opening.

Raz's breathing grew slow and heavy as he looked down to see Lili's blushing, blank expression, not unlike a deer in headlights. Her perky nipples were hard enough to cut glass, standing proudly pointed at him. Lili stared at Raz as he loomed over her, looking a hundred feet tall.

"Uhm..." Lili was the first to break the silence. "Are you gonna...?"  
Raz gulped, then nodded his head.  
Lili's entire face went as crimson as tomato. She closed her eyes, bit her lower lip and let out a whiny squeal. Raz's shaky hand reached out and grabbed a breast, massaging it as it trembled gracelessly.

"Okay, uh..." Raz buckled his legs, trying to move his pelvis into a good position. Lili instinctively opened her legs wider, quickly enough to almost make Raz fall over. The boy easily regained his composure (thanks to years of circus training) and stepped around awkwardly to try to position himself correctly. After a few uncomfortable seconds, his cock was finally pointed directly at her pussy.

"Okay, Lili. I'm going in. Be ready." Raz spoke as he looked down at Lili, his eyes as big as dinner plates. He brushed one hand across her cheek, and tightly grabbed her hand with the other. His cock loomed just over her form, pulsing with excitement. Raz pulled back, and then leaned forward.

The boy's cock moved it and briefly rested against the opening of her pussy. He slowly rubbed it against the opening, teasing his girlfriend's form as his little dick rubbed it up and down. Lili quivered and shook as Raz enjoyed the soft, wet feeling of her girlhood.

Raz pressed the tip of his cock against her slit. At first, he couldn't get it inside. He fumbled around a bit, causing Lili to release tiny little "unf" and "ah" noises. The very top of the head of his penis slid into her slightly, just barely pushing into her tightness. Lili's pussy juices began to stream out more and more, and Raz felt his dick slowly edging in more and more, a little at a time.

"Sl-slowy, please." Lili said in a shakey, yet stern tone. Raz nodded and muttered an apology under his breath. He grabbed the shaft of his cock to try to get better control of it, with his other hand set on Lili's hip to balance himself. He ever-so-gingerly continued to slide his cock in at a slow, methodical pace. He could feel the soaking wet warmth of her pussy closing in. It felt so good. He huffed and groaned as he took it all in. Suddenly his balance failed him, and he slipped forward, pushing his cock firmly inside her.

"AHH!" Lili exclaimed. Her voice cracked as she released a loud, trembling cry.  
"Oh god! Lili!" Raz's face nearly turned white. His eyes were full of concern and terror, but his body was perfectly still, fearing he'd hurt her if he moved too much. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to--"  
"Nnh! I-It's okay!" Lili interrupted. "It was... I was just startled. You aren't hurting me. But, please, go slow."

Raz nodded sheepishly. He brushed his hand against Lili's face. Lili said nothing, she simply closed her eyes and threw her head back as Raz stroked her cheek. He began to slowly move his hips forward and back, his twitchy little cock pressed firmly between the walls of her pussy. He looked down at her, and saw the look of approval on her face as she huffed and puffed.

"I'm... I'm doing good, right?" Raz said in a breathy voice as his hips moved gently back and forth.  
"Yeeeah..." Lili groaned. "Just, keep up that pace. Nice and easy."

Raz did just as he was told, his pelvis slowly pumping forward and back. He felt a cold chill ripple up his spine as a shock of pleasure hit him. Lili let out a soft "unf!" as Raz froze in place. "Oh, gosh! I'm sorry!" Raz pleaded. "Did I hurt you?" "No, no." Lili dismissed. "You just surprised me is all. Get back to what you were doing.

His cock slowly slithered back and forth inside Lili's tight pussy, warm and gentle. Raz loved the feeling of Lili's legs around his hips, and her hands on his shoulders as he fucked her. His movements were gentle, and didn't have much rhythm, but he was starting to get the hang of it.

Lili let out a soft, low moan as her toes curled. Her legs started squeeze Raz just a bit tighter, and she found her hands drifting all over his back. "Um, sweetie?" Lili uttered. "Can you go a little... faster?" Raz nodded in agreement, and started jerking his hips back and forth just a little quicker. Raz let out a loud groan that made Lili smirk, and he started to tremble as he kept going. Suddenly, he started to slow down, and his breathing grew even heavier.

"Oh... oh no..." Raz mumbled.  
"Uh, why are you slowing down?" Lili asked. "What are you doing?"  
"N-nothing, it's nothing..." Raz stammered. "I think if I go a bit slower, I can... I can..."

Raz's whole body tensed up tight. He bit his lower lip and stifled a gasp as his muscles twitched and his body vibrated. Lili's eyes widened and her whole body froze as she felt a warmth pooling up inside her. She could feel a wet, gooey sensation inside her pussy. Raz could barely hold himself up as he nearly collapsed on top of her.

"Oh!" Lili exclaimed, a look of total shock on her face. "Did you just...?"  
"Yeah." Raz sighed and frowned as his eyes turned to the wall and a bright red blush grew on his face. "I did."

"s-sorry..." Raz grumbled. Lili sat up and kissed Raz on the cheek.  
"It's alright." She whispered in his ear, a smile on her face. "You did a good job."

Raz wrapped his arms around his girl and hugged her tight, pulling her even closer to him. He began to plant dozens of quick, light kisses all over her, pecking her on the cheek and neck. His hands gently rubbed her back, fingers twitching helplessly. Lili's whole body melted in his hands, the warmth of his naked form all over her's stimulating her all over and sending her brain into overdrive.

What are you doing now?" She asked.  
"Stuff I've always wanted to." He answered.

The two kissed deeply, their tongues locked tightly together. Raz's loosened up and collapsed on top of her, and Lili squeezed him gently as they both giggled. Their jittering slowly melted away, and the only sound for miles was their two hearts beating in perfect harmony.The two were naked as the day they were born, but they felt warmer than they ever had before. They closed their eyes and felt a gentle peace take over them both, more comfortable than any blanket.

They lied down together for a good twenty minutes, in total bliss, just enjoying each other's presence. It felt like a beautiful, comfortable eternity before one of them finally spoke. It was Lili who broke the silence, in the softest and sweetest tone Raz ever heard in his life.

"Hey..." Lili muttered as she looked up at Raz with big, warm eyes.  
"Hmm?" Raz muttered back, barely awake. His eyes shut tight to maximally take in the wonderful feeling all over his body.  
"Which one of us has the GPC key again?" she asked. As she finished her sentence, Raz's eyes pried open ever-so slowly.  
"...Key?" Raz opened his eyes, his smile faded away. "There... there was a key?"

"... OH, SHIT!" the pair exclaimed in unison.

Lili darted up and Raz jumped back, the two launching into perfectly synchronized freakouts. They began making strange verbal noises that vaguely resemble panicked rambling, but the actual words were totally inaudible. They ran around like frightened chickens and pawed at the walls and floor in a frenzy.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET THE KEY?!?!" Lili managed to string together.  
"HOW COULD YOU NOT MENTION THERE WAS A KEY UNTIL NOW?!" Razputin word-vomited back.  
"I HAD TO SAY SOMETHING! I COULDN'T HAVE JUST FORGOT TO MENTION A KEY!" Lili exclaimed. "I HAD TO TELL YOU AT SOME POINT, RIGHT? I SWEAR I MUST HAVE HANDED IT TO YOU, OR ASKED YOU ABOUT IT OR... OR SOMETHING!!"  
"I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING BEFORE I STARTED STRIPPING BEHIND A BUSH!" Raz replied in a shrieky, cracking voice. "DON'T YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING?"  
"NO! I WAS TOO HORNY!" Lili cried.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down! We gotta calm down!" Raz reasoned as his breathing started to slow and grow deeper. "Okay, we know our clothes are outside scattered in the foliage, we're both naked in the dark, we're both covered in the unspeakable, what now?"  
"What now?! That's all you got?!" Lili protested, her voice growing only slightly more calm as her brain's survival instinct chemicals began to flow. "We gotta get out of here before we get caught! Do you know how humiliating it would be for the daughter of the Psychonauts to get caught banging her boyfriend? When they're both TEN?"  
"Oh, god, your dad is gonna kill me!" Raz gulped.  
"You are even exaggerating." Lili whined. "He's gonna shoot you in the back of the head twice and put you in the freezer of an Italian bistro in Long Island, like he did to my Uncle Alfredo after he fingered me at the Agency Hanukkah Party."

The sheer panic was broken by an awkward silence.

"Well, I mean, there's a reason I'm the way I am, dude." Lili shrugged. "Usually ten year olds aren't nearly this violent or horny."  
"Oh, heavens, Lili I'm so sorry yo--" Raz uttered.  
"Raz! Save the condolences! We have to get out of here!" Lili shouted. "I don't want to be laughed at by a crowd of kids I already hate, or sent to a reform school in Bolivia. There's gotta be something!"

Raz took a hard gulp and sighed. "We have to get into Sasha's secret lab." Raz conceded.  
Lili frowned. "But, Raz, if Sasha--"  
"It's the only way we can get out with even a chance we won't get seen." Raz explained. "If Sasha isn't in his lab, we're home free. If he is, we can run past him, or talk to him, or something."  
Lili sighed. "You're right, Raz."

The two fumbled around looking for the hatch that led down into the underground lab. As luck would have it, the giant button used to activate the mechanism was still there after all this time. Raz grabbed it, knowing all it would take was to simply put it in place and push down.

As he did, the hatch swung open without warning, and the two naked preteens went hurtling down the massive chute, unceremoniously crashing down into a large cart full of discarded scrap paper. As the duo's terrible luck would have it, the cart spilled on its side, sending its contents and the indecent pair spilling all over the ground.

To make matters worse, Sasha heard the whole thing. He walked out from behind the brain tumbler and saw the two, stark naked, on dirty ground, leaking their bodily fluid all over his garbage.

"Oh, mein lieben..." Sasha gasped.

The two stood up, blushing bright red like traffic lights. Their knees trembled as their hands stretched out to cover their private parts, not that there was much point. Sasha, an expert at prudishness, turned his head the other way and stretched his arm out to obscure any naughty bits from the corner of his eye.

Sasha eyed the two children up and down, observing the grime all over them obviously from the uncleaned floors of the GPC above, and the gooey white fluids dripping down their legs that appeared to originate from their crotches, and he put zwei and zwei together instantly.

"Raz, Lili..." Sasha grumbled, his arms crossed and his brow furrowed tightly. "Care to explain to me why I shouldn't immediately wrap you two in sheets and bring you to the main lodge for disciplinary action?"  
Raz whimpered, his eyes as big as dinner plates, but Lili immediately chimed in.  
"Probably because you were the one put in charge of supervising us by my father you neglected your direct orders to study the effects of Psitanium Withdrawal on bee larvae while his preteen daughter got her brains fucked out by her super flexible circus performer boyfriend?" Lili spoke.  
The stern look on Sasha's face burst like a balloon, and suddenly he seemed nervous. Raz raised an eyebrow, and then smirked as a revelation came over him.  
"Not to mention, you're going to have to explain to Milla how her innocent pupils were left alone to be corrupted by their pubescent hormones because their watchful protector was off doing nerd stuff?" Raz retorted.

Sasha frowned and shook his head. "Illicit acts in the shadows, extortion, subterfuge, DARVO." Sasha grumbled. "Children, these are... fairly standard traits and skills to be expected in secret agents. Well done, I suppose."

Sasha clasped his hands together and sighed. "Alright, there are towels in that container over there for when one of my chemistry sets explodes. Clean yourselves up and protect your remaining modesty, and I'll go get your clothes. Let us never speak of this again."

Sasha hovered above the ground and levitated up through the ceiling hatch and out of the laboratory. The pair looked around and saw the box of towels sitting idle on the shelf nearby, just as Sasha had said. The pair fumbled about. Lili was the first to grab a towel. As she stretched it out and observed it, her face curved into a wry smile.

Before Raz could grab a towel of his own, he felt Lili's warm, naked body press against his back. Lili pulled her towel around Razputin and squeezed her arms around him tight, locking them both together in the same piece of cloth. She giggled sinisterly as she leaned on Raz and started rubbing her hands all over.

"Ah~! L-Lili, we're trying to get c-clean..." Raz squealed.  
"Maybe I like being dirty~" Lili coo'd. "Come on, let's just play a little more. I'll see if I can finish you off before Sasha gets back!"  
Lili huffed and puffed as Raz moaned and whined, barely putting up a struggle. "What about... wh-what about... ahhhhh~ <3"

"Besides," Lili explained. "We have to get your endurance up, so you don't cum so fast. And I haven't gotten to cum at all! I have to teach you how~"

Meanwhile, on the surface, as the two lovers weren't even trying to fight off their lustful urges, Sasha was trudging through the bushes gathering their clothing. As he collected the discarded coverings, he felt a rare smirk come across his face.

"Losing your virginity in the GPC. Ah, a classic." Sasha spoke to himself, draping the pairs' dressings over his arm in preparation for his return. "...of course, I was in my thirties."


End file.
